percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Riko Carabaa
History TBA Appearance Rin has somewhat of an edgy appearance. She was born with silky brunette hair, though she's dyed it so much that it's slightly damaged. She also is supposed to have glasses. Though she wears contacts. She also still has a Swedish accent. Personality Rin tries her best to act all tough, though inside she's extremely scared. She doesn't often trust people easily. She's quiet because of how much trouble talking has gotten her in in the past. Weapon Her weapon of choice is her scythe, malitiæ. Whenever she (or anyone) touches any part of malitiæ that isn't covered by leather (like the most of the hilt) she becomes overwhelmed with violent anger. She has a part of the hilt that she touches every once in awhile to enhance her fighting. Family Her Father: Menoetius Menoetius is the Greek Titan of violent, agreesive anger, rash action, and human mortality. Hesiod, Theogony 507 ff (trans. Evelyn-White) (Greek epic C8th or C7th B.C.) : "Now Iapetos took to wife the neat-ankled maid Klymene, daughter of Okeanos, and went up with her into one bed. And she bare him a stout-hearted son, Atlas: also she bare very glorious Menoitios . . . But Menoitios was outrageous (hybristes), and far-seeing Zeus struck him with a lurid thunderbolt and sent him down to Erebos because of his mad presumption and exceeding pride." Her Mother: Julie Carabaa Her mother, Julie, was a single mother who lived and was raised herself in Stockholm, Sweden. Julie was a daughter of a Naiad, or a nymph of a lake. Seeing as Julie was only a demi-nymph, she was never forced into camp half-blood, but she was always welcome to come and stay among the nymphs as one of the few demi-nymphs. Julie only stayed there for two years before returning to Sweden. However, after having Riko, she raised her for thirteen years before moving to New York, in preparation for when it would be time for her to go to Camp Half-Blood. Abilities Anger Empowerment http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Anger_Empowerment Source Capabilities User is strengthened by anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether that be their own or that of those around them, their cold outlook on life can be converted into power whether it be physical strength, accelerated healing or other abilities they may possess. Users may also enter such a state that they can ignore negative factors. Limitations *Some users may be limited by the amount of anger they can harness. *Some could lose control when angered, causing harm to even allies. *May be difficult to snap out of rage-filled trance. Emotion Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Emotion_Manipulation Source Capabilities Users can cause targets to feel uptight, scared, happy or relaxed: similar to Mind Control because it does influence thought process, but in a different manner, Mind Controllers are able to change people's thoughts, Emotion Manipulators are able to change the way someone perceives a thought. This versatile power may be used to make friends as a manner of Social Cloaking, or to enliven slacking allies. Potent emotions like love and loathing are more difficult to induce, but can be extremely useful. May be able to cause targets to laugh or cry uncontrollably, or may alter one's ability to feel any emotion. Limitations *Some applications may cause emotional backlash. *User are prone to headache when they have to increase the ability for too long *Require training to reduce chances of any side-effects and keep their emotion in check. *Users of apathy are immune Implosion Inducement http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Implosion_Inducement Source Capabilities The user can mentally cause an implosion to any scale, destroying everything around it. Other Notes *Unlike most users of Implosion Inducement, Riko can only make humans or beings implode, when manipulating their emotions/emotional energy to great rates. It can only be done when she's totally focused and calm, therefore it's not the most useful ability when in battle. She believes that after some training, she will be able to use it in battles on command, but so far she has not been successful. Category:Losu Family Category:Females Category:Half-Blood Category:The Godslingers 300 Category:The Vigilantes Category:Capn Rin Scotts